Daddy's Little Girl A UB OneShot
by dadiva18
Summary: Ignacio's POV: What happened when Betty was out dating Henry.It's kinda spoilerish to 2.07 and possibly 2.06 if you haven't read it, its spoilerish.


**Hey UB lovers! Here is an angsty one-shot in Ignacio's POV, about how I think why Betty is kinda on teh sad side when she moves in with Henry. If you haven't watched 2.06 or seen any of the spoilers, it might be a little spoilerish.**

**Enjoy!**

Mi hija is in love. I can see it the way she spaces out, the way she is secretive lately. I know exactly who she is in love with too.

Deep down, I know he means well, but he's just going to break her heart again. I know he loves my Betty, I can see it the way he talks about her. I know that he wants to be with her and not the other woman, who is carrying his child. I know that he wishes he never met the other woman, but what has passed has passed. He is going to leave New York, and my daughter's life.

I see her sneak down the stairs, trying to leave. Like how Hilda did it to go out with Santos. I stop her, her automatically saying that she's not going out with anyone, but I know. I can not let my daughter fall more for him. It will just hurt her even more, and I cant stand to see my daughters in pain, especially after what they has gone through already.

The next day, she is in an ok mood. She's in her usual perky mood, but I see that she is slightly mad. I ruined her plans with Henry, But I did it to look out for her.

Later that afternoon, she comes home from work, and rushes up stairs.

"How was your day hija?"

"It was fine dad. Listen, I'm going out with Christina tonight, going to a club or two." she yels from upstairs.

"How late are you going to be.? Should I keep a plate for you?" I ask.

"No papi, I'll eat something with Christina. Don't wait up for me, I'm gonna be out late." She answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes papi. I'll be out pretty late." Betty says.

Fine, I believe her. For now.

She looks very overdressed for clubbing, and her bag seems more full than usual. I give her a hug and a kiss and I send her off to meet "Christina". After a quiet dinner, I sit down to watch my stories.

Next thing I know, it's early in the morning. I'm covered up in a blanket. Looks like Betty and Hilda didn't bother to wake me. They know how cranky I get, besides, I could sleep through an earthquake at times and not wake up.

"Hilda? Betty? Justin? Anyone home?" I yell into the house.

"Ya papi, I'm here." Hilda says as she walks down the stairs.

"Where's Betty?" I ask.

"Oh! She had a minor emergency at work." Hilda says. Now being a parent for many years, I know when any of my children or grandchildren are lying. Hilda is SO lying, but I'll play along for now.

"Ok, thanks Hilda."

"De nada." Hilda says as she walks to the kitchen to get food.

I stayed in one spot all day, in my chair. I watched my telanovelas in my chair, I ate my meals in my chair. I'm just waiting. I know what I am looking for.

Later that night, I see shadows coming from down the street, and stop in front of my house. They hug and kiss. She runs into the house and he hides at the side of the house ala Santos. She runs in and opens the door. She clearly is in a good mood. I kinda feel bad that I have to ruin it.

"Hi Betty."

"Hi dad." she says happily.

"How was that emergency at work."

"Oh, fine thanks." she lies.

"And how was clubbing with Christina?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, just fine." She says as she begins to run up the stairs.

"How's Henry?"

She freezes. "¿Qué? " She knows she is busted.

"Please Betty. I know you've been out with Henry."

"Yes, I was" she admits.

"Betty what are you doing? You know he's gonna break your heart right?" I ask.

"I know that papi, but it's my heart." she says.

"Hija, don't be stupid."

"Don't you DARE call me stupid!" she yells, tears starting for form in her eyes.

"Well you are! You're sneaking around-"

"Hilda did it with Santos. You did it with Mom! You people went through the same thing, so why does this make it any different?" she asks loudly.

"Because Betty, of what's going on! He's leaving in-"

"DON'T BRING THAT UP! I know that. Henry knows that. We both know that papi! Can we just have _one day_ without being reminded of that?" she asks, tears streaming down her face.

"Betty, why ? Why are you doing this to yourself?" I ask.

She walks down the stairs and approaches me.

"I love him papi. People do crazy things when they're in love." my youngest daughter tell me.

"I know that hija, but don't go through this! I don't want you to get hurt again." I tell her.

" I know that I am going to be. But for now, I'm living in the moment, making use of the time I, we have. If you could have one more moment with mom, would you refuse it because you know that it will hurt when it's over?" she asks me. I look at her. She goes upstairs and comes back down the stairs a few minutes later with her luggage and bags.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to stay with Henry for a while." she tells me, tears falling. I am speechless.

"Betty-"

"Don't worry about me dad. I'll be by." she tells me.

She calls for him, and lets him in the house so he can help her with her stuff. I stare at him, trying not to catch my glare.

"Take care of mi hija okay?" I ask softly. He looks up at me.

"Don't worry, Mr. Suarez. I will." he answers, then flashing a small smile. He loves her so.

"Te quiero papi." Betty says as she walks out the door.

"Tambien." I say, tears now falling off my face as I watch them walk hand in hand until they are out of site. I sit back and let the tears fall.

Mi hija is in love.


End file.
